1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fixing device with a detachable electronic element.
2. Description of Related Art
A hard disk drive, floppy disk drive or optical disk drive is conventionally secured to a fixing device of a desktop computer by using a screw to fasten those removable units. However, it is somewhat inconvenient for users to use extra tools, e.g. a screwdriver and screws, to fasten or remove those removable units. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for a convenient way to fasten or remove those removable units within the fixing device.